


Как Гарри камень спасал

by Oldman_Nick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldman_Nick/pseuds/Oldman_Nick
Summary: Редкая дурь и стёб. Не нужно было со Златой развивать тему о крестражах.Бета/Гамма:  zlatik-plus (за что отдельное и огромное спасибо)





	Как Гарри камень спасал

Гарри подозрительно глянул на доставшийся ему флакон, сплошь покрытый жирными отпечатками пальцев, но, не дав себе передумать, откупорил его и отхлебнул. Поёжился – зелье казалось глыбой льда, проскользнувшей по пищеводу – и смело шагнул в чёрный огонь.

И оказался в зале. В пятне света стояло зеркало Еиналеж, а перед ним – тот, кого Гарри никак не ожидал увидеть. 

Тюрбан профессора Квиррелла загадочным образом оставался на его голове, хотя за раздражённо, но скованно шагающим профессором вилось нечто, напоминающее фиолетовый вымпел на рыцарском турнире. Время от времени странный профессор останавливался и что-то спрашивал, обращаясь к кому-то в области собственного пояса. 

Гарри попятился и покраснел. И тут же бурное детское воображение, подпитанное подсмотренными в своё время телесенсациями, стало подкидывать неоднозначные фразочки, резавшие ему слух. Всё эти: “мой мальчик”, “леденцы помогают в разлуке с домом”, “в детстве самое вкусное – это червячки”. И это только директорский набор. А остальные профессора? На Трансфигурации – спички, иголки… Что бы по этому поводу сказал дедушка Фрейд? Снейп так вообще: станет рядышком, близко-близко, сгорбится и тяжело дышит, ещё и демонстративно постанывая – якобы от неловкости учеников. Раньше Гарри думал, что это были стоны разочарования – в свете новых событий он бы уже так категорично не утверждал. Потому что нетрудно было догадаться, кого выбрал собеседником профессор ЗОТИ.

– Ну, как же? – бормотал тот, потирая ширинку. – Как этим пользоваться?

На языке Поттера крутилось немало советов, которые не пристало знать одиннадцатилетнему мальчику, но Гарри рос практически на улице и наслышался разного от ребят постарше. 

“Для начала расстегните штаны!” – крутилось у него на языке, пока он мелкими шажками приближался к выходу из зала.

Стоило, конечно, смотреть по сторонам, но Гарри так увлёкся наблюдением за Квирреллом, что и не заметил, как подошёл к выходу вплотную. Очнулся Поттер, когда чёрное пламя лизнуло ему руку. Он взвыл от боли. Профессор Квиррелл обернулся и, разглядев посетителя, оскалился:  
– Ты-то мне и нужен!

– Помогите! – вдруг заорал Поттер со всей мочи, забывая об ожоге и всём остальном, кроме приближающегося профессора. Ширинка Квиррелла топорщилась. – Извращенцы атакуют! Насилуют!

Квиррелл внезапно остановился и обиженно оттопырил нижнюю губу.

– Почему чуть что, так сразу все шишки на меня?! Значит, показывать массаж простаты наглядно старшекурсникам, как делает Флитвик – это нормально, а как завоёвывать мир – так извращенец?!

– Ещё скажите, что вы не со своим “дружком” разговариваете? – обвиняюще наставив на профессора палец, выпалил Гарри.

– А что такого? – Квиррелл бочком подбирался к мальчику. – Мы с ним, между прочим, зловещие планы обсуждаем…

Но, заметив, что глаза Поттера от шока уже вылезают из орбит, профессор ЗОТИ замахал руками:  
– Нет-нет, это не то, о чём ты подумал!..

– Дай, я поговорю с мальчишкой! – прошелестел ещё один голос, и Гарри почувствовал, что от ужаса пополам с удивлением не может даже пискнуть. 

– Мой господин, вы ещё так слабы…

– На разговор сил у меня хватит… – снова прошелестел кто-то. Поттер, уразумев, что через огонь, сквозь который он вошёл, ему не выбраться, бросился в противоположную сторону, надеясь найти там запасной выход. 

Однако никаких люков, дверей и даже мышиных нор в стене, сложенной из массивных глыб, не наблюдалось. Гарри вжался тощим тельцем в каменную кладку и смотрел, как профессор пуговица за пуговицей расстёгивает свои брюки. В решающий момент Гарри зажмурился, наставив на приближающегося Квиррелла палочку. Почему-то в голове всплыла формула преобразования жуков в пуговицы. 

– Гарри! – позвал всё тот же шелестящий голос. Поттер приоткрыл один глаз, а потом вылупился уже в оба. Немного не то он ожидал увидеть в недрах профессорского гульфика. 

“Дружок” был бы обычным Квиринусом-младшим, если бы на головке, глянцево блестевшей в свете свечей, не обнаружились бы два ярко-красных глаза, смотревших прямо на Гарри. Забыв об опасности, Поттер и сам наклонился чуточку пониже – не каждый же день с тобой разговаривают – и это буквально – профессорские члены.

– А вы кто? – поинтересовался Гарри, рассматривая диковинку, у которой в наборе к глазам были две узкие, почти змеиные, щели ноздрей. 

– Я – Лорд Волдеморт! – прошелестел красноглазый с помощью уретры. – Вот видишь, что ты со мной сделал? Кто я теперь? 

Поттер подавил рвущееся с языка слово, которое часто красовалось на заборах, и невинно пожал плечами. 

– А если ты мне поможешь, я возвращу свою былую мощь! И мы с тобой будем править миром!

Гарри с подозрением глянул на свои брюки.

– Мой ещё года три ни на что годен не будет! – не подумавши, ляпнул мальчик.

– Подойди поближе, – шелестел Лорд Волдеморт, сверкая угольками глаз. – Я чувствую к тебе какое-то притяжение...

Гарри от этих слов отшатнулся от говорящего члена и, будь он менее плотным, точно бы просочился сквозь стену, так он в неё вжался.

– … словно ты – часть меня...

“Трогать не буду – хоть что предлагай…” – Поттер крепче стиснул палочку и подумал, по-мужски ли будет поджечь Волдеморту волосатые яйца? Мужская солидарность и всё такое…

– … а может, твоё тело подойдёт больше для моего вместилища?..

Поттер замотал головой и, впрочем, не выпуская палочку из ладони, сжал половинки своей попы обеими руками. 

“Хрен тебе, а не вместилище!” – Гарри мелкими шажочками двинулся вдоль стенки. Сбоку тоже кто-то шевельнулся.

“Рон? Гермиона?” – да даже Невиллу он бы был рад – ведь никто не поверит, что вечно заикающийся Квиррелл ему такое предлагал. Но двигался не живой человек. Хотя как правильно назвать собственное отражение в зеркале, Гарри не задумывался – бесценные секундочки уплывали, а как вырваться из запретной, мало посещаемой комнаты, он так и не придумал. Однако отражение вело себя не так, как должно бы: сначала оно показало язык, подкинуло в воздух какой-то булыжник и сунуло его себе в карман. Но в штанах потяжелело наяву.

“Неужто случилось?” – обомлел Поттер, на всякий случай пощупав Гарри-младшего. Но там оставалось всё как обычно – ни шевелений, ни посторонних звуков. Вот и верь после этого зеркалам. 

– Камень у него! – вдруг завопил красноглазый Квиррелл-младший и рванул к застывшему у зеркала Гарри, потянув за собой хозяина. 

– Теперь понятно, когда говорят, что член ведёт, – пробормотал Поттер, дав стрекача вдоль стены. Жаль, что бежать было некуда: комнатёнка не могла похвастаться ни большими размерами, ни меблировкой. Так что скоро Гарри настигли: длинные извивающиеся верёвки, лохматые и колючие, связали крепко, да ещё и подвесили над полом. 

“Попал…” – обречённо подумал Поттер, уже прощаясь с крошечной дырочкой в собственной заднице.

Квиррелл протянул руки к мальчику, кровожадно скалясь, и тогда же в зал ворвались директор в сопровождении Снейпа и МакГонагалл. Гарри завопил от радости, Квиррелл – от злости и, как предполагал дёргающийся в путах Поттер, от неудовлетворённости. 

– Мы к тебе ещё вернёмся… – пообещали шипением два голоса в унисон. Гарри взмок с ног до головы, мысленно перекрестил все стратегически важные места (некоторые – дважды) и умоляюще уставился на Дамблдора. 

Волшебные верёвки упали вместе с Поттером. Гарри ощутимо приложился той самой – крошечной – к полу и резво отполз в сторону. 

Квиррелл шёл на бой, гордо подняв обе свои головы и одну палочку. Впрочем, о количестве палочек и голов Гарри мог бы поспорить, если бы не слишком переживал об исходе стычки. 

Бой закипел. Преподаватели сражались с общим врагом, перекидываясь не только заклинаниями, но и сбивающими с ног эпитетами. Всё быстро смешалось в одну общую какофонию: вопли взрослых, вой ушибленного Волдеморта, звон задетого заклинанием зеркала...

И только Гарри Поттер тихо сидел под стеночкой, держал волшебную палочку двумя руками и думал, что к мальчикам с их “дружками” он не приблизится даже за всё золото мира.


End file.
